Moving
by Skylar Song
Summary: What happens when an east coast farm girl is made to move to California? She never thought her father would uproot her from her childhood and move her so drastically. And the very last thing she expected was to meet the boys of Connect Three.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic but because it was origionally the Jonas Brothers I had to delete it and repost it as Connect Three! I had 880 hits too! I was BUMMED.

Well, anyway, we want to keep fanfiction so I had to change it. I hope you like it, I went through a lot of trouble to change everything that needed changing.

**Disclaimer: **I own no famous people or the movie, Camp Rock, or Connect Three. BUT I do own the 'horses'(literally) and the non famous people D

* * *

I looked at my alarm clock when it went off. 7:30. I groaned and stretched. You shouldn't have to get up at such an early time during the summer. I got up and went to my closet. I took out my white T-shirt that said "PEACE" up the side and a brown plaid mini-skirt with a brown bow. They were the only things I left in my closet, all the rest was packed up.

"Hey," my dad said when I walked up the stairs into the kitchen. My bedroom was in the basement. I liked it though. One time when my parents were going to move their bedroom to another room they tried to convince me to move into their old one. I liked mine better. I'm gonna miss it.

"Hey," I said looking in the cupboard for something to eat. There's hardly anything left; just some stuff we use on a regular basis. Cheerios, two bowls, some tea bags, my and my dad's favorite mugs, some snacks and other things was basically it. I grabbed the box of Cheerios and grabbed a bowl and spoon.

"You look nice," my dad said eating his bowl of Cheerios.

"Thanks," I said unhappily. I got into the other cupboard and grabbed my mug and a teabag. I filled the cup with hot water. I looked in the refrigerator for some milk, just a half gallon of milk, a huge, unopened container of Gatorade, a six pack of Mt. Dew, and a six pack of Coke.

"Will you stop being so down about this?" he asked.

"I'm being uprooted from the house I have known all my life to a place I've never even been before. And let's not forget that it's the whole way across the country!" I said trying to keep back tears. This is how the past week has been. Saying goodbye to my friends was the hardest part of all.

We had to get rid of all my animals except my cat, Chaz. Hunie died recently, and my mother got to keep Peace. We had to sell all the horses except Mae, her daughter Sloo, and Fred. Mom got them too. She got to live her life with my brother about a mile from my best friend Kaytee, and I had to move to Los Angeles. (AN: The current location is Pennsylvania)

"I know, baby girl. It's hard leaving everything you grew up with. It's hard for me too. But think about it, you can try new things and meet new people in California," he said coming over and giving me a hug.

"I'm hardly ever going to see Per, and Kay, and Ash, and everyone else! Almost never!" I said crying now. Just thinking about everyone…Peri, Kaytee, Ashley, Shay, Mallissa, and all the rest of the guys is so hard now. "When are we leaving?" I asked wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Ten thirty," he said washing his bowl and putting it in the box. We finished the Cheerios and milk so we only have our snacks and some drinks for the ride there. We are driving to Tennessee to visit family and then from there we're flying.

I went into the bathroom to put on my makeup. I brushed my teeth, washed my face, brushed my hair and finished my makeup. I put all these supplies into my bag which my stuffed Eeyore was shoved into and got my brown high heels and black converse. I put the converse in another bag to put in my suitcase and put the heels on. We had to go to my mothers before we left.

As we pulled out of the driveway I tried not to cry. This was the last time I would ever see my childhood the same way again. The drive to my mothers was longer than it should have been.

"Sky, I'm so sorry," she said hugging me.

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna call Kaytee to see if I can come over for one last time." I grabbed my cell out of my purse and punched in her number. I heard the background song "Burnin' Up" by one of our favorite bands, the Jonas Brothers.

"SKY! Oh my god I am going to miss you soooo much!" she said when she answered.

"I know! Hey, I'm up at my moms. I was wondering if I could come down for one last time?" I asked hoping the answer would be yes.

"Absolutely! I'm sure Iz would like to see you before you left too," she said.

"Great, I'll be over in a few," I said. I ran into the living room where my mom and dad were talking. "Hey, can I borrow the keys to the cart to go over to Kay's?" I asked my mom.

"I guess," she said. I ran to the nail on the kitchen wall near the door and pulled the key off.

"You look so nice!" Kaytee said looking at my outfit.

"Thanks," I said. We hugged for such a long time then both of us started crying.

"Don't cry, you're gonna smear your eyeliner," she said smiling through her tears. We laughed a little. "And besides, we'll see each other."

"I know, but it's still so hard," I said.

"I couldn't imagine being in your position," she said.

"Yeah…Hey, didn't you say something about Iz wanting to see me?" I asked.

"Yeah, come on," she said taking me inside.

"Iz!" I said when Kaytee's little sister Izabell came running up to give me a hug. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"I miss too!" she said to me in her little 4 year old voice.

I went back to the house after our final goodbyes and parked the cart. I went inside and said goodbye to my mom and I and my dad were off.

* * *

Hope Ya likey.

R&R

_-Sky_

_PS - I will be posting all ten chapters that were already released AND chapter eleven for all you that read and liked my story!_


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter. Sky gets to LA soon. R&R

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock or its characters.

* * *

I woke up with my head against the window. I looked at the clock. It was 2:30 in the morning. My book laid on my lap open and my dad just pulled into a gas station. I got in my purse and looked for my mirror. I fixed my hair and checked my makeup. My eyeliner didn't look so good but oh well.

My golden brown curly hair reached the middle of my back and it was all messy from the ride in the truck. I looked down at myself. I had an average body.

_Nothing special_, I thought looking at my brown eyes in the mirror. I closed it and put it back in my bag.

"When are we going to be at Pap's house?" I asked my dad.

"About two hours," he said getting gas. I got out.

"I'm gonna go looking for a bathroom."

When I came back out he was in the truck waiting for me. I fell back asleep and got reawakened when we pulled into my Pap's driveway.

"Hey," my dad said when my pap came outside. They hugged and I went over.

"It's been years since I've seen you," he said smiling at me after we hugged. "How old are you now? Thirteen?" he asked.

"Fifteen," I said smiling.

"Well, maybe I should get you something for those birthday's I've missed!" he said. He reached into his pocket and got out a silver necklace with a gold star on it and an emerald in the middle.

"I love it," I said smiling. I put wrapped the chain around my wrist and clasped it. I looked up and my pap laughed. "I have another necklace on and I wanted to wear it so I used it as a bracelet," I said still smiling. I felt my phone vibrating in my purse. It was Peri.

"Where r u? I miss u already! BP" she texted. At the bottom it said "Message received: 4:58 AM"

"Still up? I miss you too! I just got to my pap's house. Tennessee is hot! Lol I already miss PA! D' LunaTic" I texted back.

I walked into my pap's house. We got some breakfast and headed out to my cousins house.

"I'll see you later!" Pap said as we pulled out of the driveway. My dad didn't want to honk because it was so early in the morning but we just waved.

After visiting multiple family members we got my Aunt Michelle to drive us to the airport.

"Hope you have a good time in Cali!" Aubrey, my cousin, said to me when I hugged her goodbye.

"Thanks. I want to see emails from you from now on!" I said smiling.

"Will do," she said smiling too. And with that we were off.

I read, wrote and listened to music through most of the plane ride. When we landed I had to get used to the jetlag. It's a good thing I'm used to staying up until 3 in the morning.

"We're here," my dad said pulling up to an average sized light blue house.

"Great," I said sarcastically. My dad looked at me with a 'try it without being a spoiled brat' look. I smiled through my sarcasm.

I walked in and there was a living room one way and a kitchen the other. Right in front of me was a staircase. I went up it and found a bathroom, two bedrooms and another room we would use for an office. I went into one bedroom then the other. I found mine had a private bathroom. My dad was here about two weeks ago to start unpacking things like beds and dressers. My dresser, mirror, amour and bookshelf were already in here. I saw most of my boxes in one side of my room.

After countless hours of unpacking, I asked my dad if I could go out and look for a Starbucks or Barnes & Noble.

"I don't want you to get lost, and I don't want you to be out there alone," he said.

"Then come with me," I said.

"I'm unpacking."

"I need something to make me feel better."

"I'll go with you in about an hour," he said.

"An hour?" I asked now feeling totally pathetic.

"Yes, an hour," he said. I looked at my phone. It still had the East Coast Time. I changed it to Pacific Time and found it was 6:30.

_Moved. We hardly have a yard. I don't even know if it should be considered a yard. It's just like a porch and a porch worth of grass. It's horrible. Look at me. Making such a big deal out of how big our yard is when I'll never see my friends again. Well, at least, not like every day how it normally was. I'm afraid that I'm going to lose touch with them and then we'll grow apart. They said we wouldn't but I have no clue. Dad says I'll meet new people and make new friends. I don't want to make new friends. I want my old ones. I mean, I always like having friends, but now everyone I have a past with is gone. Or maybe I'm just gone. Whatever. _

_Signed, _

_Sky Keyman_

After I wrote in my dairy I closed it an looked at the cover. It was a Harry Potter journal. It had an old-type paper look to it with red at the top and silhouettes at the bottom. It said "DA Dumbledore's Amy" and the silhouettes were of Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna. I looked at the clock. 7:03.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I changed into a new outfit when we got here. It was a white button up with a garnet vest. I had the sleeves of the button up rolled up into cuffs at my elbows. I had old jeans on so I changed into a pair of tight black pants. My phone said 7:34.

"Dad, you ready?" I yelled when I got to the stop of the step.

"Yeah, be there in a minute," he said. "Get your shoes on." I put my black converse on and waited at the door. I never would have expected what happened when we left.

* * *

R&R please! I went through so much trouble to change everything in every chapter after this I think I deserve some honest appriciation!

Hope ya like it.

_-Sky_


	3. Chapter 3

This is the good chapter! Haha Sky finally...OOH I can't tell you! You have to read it! MWAHAHA! (oh, and beware my cliffhangers)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Barnes & Noble, or Starbucks, or Camp Rock and its characters.

* * *

We pulled up into the Barnes & Noble parking lot. There is one thing the same with the Barnes & Noble. There's a Starbucks Café. I can tell I'll be spending a lot of time in here.

I walked in with my dad and told him what I wanted. He went up to the counter to order and I sat down at a table. Before I left the house I grabbed my laptop bag just incase. I took out my laptop and got onto the internet. I logged onto Myspace and found that I had 2 new messages from Shay, 1 from Mallissa, 3 from Kaytee, 3 from Peri, and a couple from some other friends. I decided to open Kaytee's messages first.

"OMG MESSAGE ME AS SOON AS YOU GET THIS!" the first one said.

"What have you been doing? I know you should be there by now! It's been two days!" said the second one.

I opened up the third one planning on replying for this one. It said, "WHY AREN'T YOU MESSAGING ME OR PERI! WE ARE FLIPPING OUT! R U OK?!"

I wrote back, "Chillax my little hyper friend. I'm fine. I haven't been on my laptop because I had to unpack. I'm at a Starbucks. Dad's getting our stuff. I'm replying to Peri's messages now. Stay Calm, I'm fine."

Peri's messages said, "U home yet? Reply ASAP", "Hey you didn't message me back yet. My mom took my phone so I couldn't text back. Kay is flippin' her lid. I told her you were probly unpacking. Reply when u get this." And "OKAY I KNOW IT DOESN'T TAKE THAT LONG TO GET THERE AND UNPACK NOW WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU REPLIED YET!?"

I replied, "Chillzz! I told Kay to calm down too. I'm fine…yada yada…OMG." I paused in the middle of writing my reply. I looked around and saw, or thought I saw, Jason from Connect Three. I froze. I thought I was seeing things. I went back to writing. "I thought I just saw Jason from Connect Three. Maybe I'm crazy. Talk to you later." I finished up and sent it. When I got back to my inbox there were two new messages. One from Kaytee and one from Peri.

"OMG JASON! R U KIDDING?" Kaytee said. Wow, they commute fast!

I went to Peri's and hers said, "OMG! It's LA I mean they live in LA…..and Jason loves Starbucks! Is it him or not?!" Peri replied. She's always the calmer one. I replied to hers.

"I take it Kaytee is over? Or vise versa. Yeah, it think its him." I pressed send. As soon as it sent I looked back over to Jason. He was reading something I couldn't see. My dad walked back up and saw me staring.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh, I think that's Jason...You know, the guitarist form Connect Three," I said taking my things from his hands so he could set down his bagel and coffee.

"Really?" my dad asked looking over there. "Hm."

"'Hm.'? That's all you have to say? One of the Connect Three guys is sitting like thirty feet away and all you have to say is 'Hm.'!" I said quietly trying not to flip out to bad.

"Sorry, I'm not obsessed like you," he said smiling.

"Mhm," I said looking back and my inbox. Peri replied.

"OMG talk to him!!" she said.

"It's JASON! And you know I'm shy! What do you expect me to do?" I replied.

Within a minute she replied. "Shy Sky, I know. Just go and ask him for an autograph or something! Or 3!!" she said.

That's when I should have flipped out but I stopped myself. The reason was because Shane Gray and Nate just walked in the door and sat down at Jason's table. "OH MY GOD!" I said to myself trying not to flip out.

"What is up with you?" my dad asked.

"Over there," I hardly peeped out and pointed towards the Connect Three table. He gave me a look.

"Don't blame me!" I said finally gaining my voice back. He got up to throw his napkin out and went outside to get his laptop.

I decided to reply. "OMG OMG OMG Nate AND Shane just walked in!!" I wrote back.

They replied extremely fast. "OH MY FREAKING GOSH GO TALK NOW NOW NOW!!" they said in a huge font colored red.

I looked back over to the table. Nate was facing my way at the table. I pretended to be writing on my laptop and watched him out of my peripherals. I saw him looking and Shane taking a glance or two this way.

_NO WAY!_ I thought. The Connect Three would never be interested in _me._

I looked out the window and saw my dad coming back inside. He sat down at a table next to me because my laptop took a bunch of room up along with my notebook and drawings I've been working on.

I looked back over at the table and Nate was looking at me _again_. I blushed and looked back towards my laptop. I could tell he was smiling without looking at him. That's when what I thought was impossible happened. Nate walked up to my table.

* * *

URG! Do you know how IRRItATING IT IS to not know Nate and Jason's last names? I always have to write 'from Connect Three' right after because I don't know their names! GOSH

SERIOUSLY, I went to IMdb to see if I could find out if they had last names and they DIDN'T! Tragedy...

R&R

_-Sky_


	4. Chapter 4

OOOHHH my infamous cliffhanger is REVEALED! Aren't you lucky.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Camp Rock or its characters, or Gaia Online, I just own some dream avi's from and I and my friends Avatars. And also from last chapters A/N: I Don't own IMdb obviously.

* * *

ALSO, I have no idea if the address I put in here is real, I just randomly came up with a number and a common street name (which one of my friends just happens to live on around here so she was like WTH? haha)

"Hey, I'm Nate," he said and I thought I was going to faint. He held out his hand to shake.

"H-hi, I'm Skylar," I said taking his hand and shaking it. I was shaking. I hope he didn't notice. He smiled. Crap, I think he did. I moved my laptop to the side, closed it and put my notebook and drawings on top of it.

"You draw?" he asked looking at the ones on top of my notebook.

"Oh, uh, not much. Just avatars," I said like it was nothing.

"From where?" he asked looking at me now. Crap I can't think when he looks at me!

"Um, Gaia Online," I said looking at them now.

"That's cool. Can I take a look?" he asked with one hand on them and his eyes still on me.

"Sure," I said. I put my hands on the top of the table and my arms to my sides.

"These are really good," he said smiling at me. Gosh! Stop doing that!

"I'm not amazing. There are a lot of others that can draw better. Most of those are for my story though," I said looking at my notebook.

"Story?" he asked.

"Yeah." I grabbed my notebook. He set down my drawings expecting me to talk. "I write a lot of stories and I decided to draw the characters for once. We made avatars for them and then drew them."

"What's your story about?" he asked.

"It's gonna sound really weird, but it's about people who can change into animals. My friends and I are in it," I said. "You can look if you want."

"I think it sounds cool. I would love to see it," he said smiling again. I swear I'm gonna melt.

I handed him the notebook and told him it's a few pages in. He flipped to it and started reading. I only had written up to the beginning of the next chapter on this one. When he finished he closed it and gave it back to me.

"It's really good," he said.

"Thanks," I said smiling. I think this is the first time I smiled tonight.

"So how long have you been here?" he asked.

"You mean LA? I just moved here today," I said putting the drawings in my notebook.

"Really? Where did you move too?" he asked.

"Um, I think it's 4852 Cedar Street," I replied.

"Really? That's like 4 blocks from where I live. I've seen that house. It's nice," he said smiling.

"Wow," was all I could get out. He laughed a little.

"So are you a fan?" he asked. Great, it shows.

"Yeah, I am. My friend Kaytee is flipping out right now because I moved to LA," I replied with a little laugh.

He laughed a little. "That tends to happen," he started, smiling, "Where'd you move from?"

"Pennsylvania," I replied shortly.

"Wow, the whole way from the east coast. It stinks doesn't it?"

"Yeah…I really don't want to lose communication with my best friends…" I said looking at my laptop.

"I know. I felt the same way. It'll get better. So, where are you going to school?" he asked. He keeps asking questions…

"Are we playing the question game or something?" Oh my gosh, did I just say that out loud?

He laughed. "I don't think it counts if only one of the people ask the questions."

"Yeah… Well, anyway, I'm going to the Sr. High around here…I don't remember what it's called. I'm going to be a freshman and it will be so weird. At my school 9th grade is in the Jr. High," I said then felt my phone go off. "Could you excuse me for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

I grabbed my phone. It said "Urgent message from Kaytee". I rolled my eyes and shook my head a little.

The message said, "WHY AREN'T YOU REPLYING? WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Wow, she's really flipping out. I rolled my eyes again.

"Hm?" Nate asked.

"Oh, I was talking to my friend on the computer and I haven't messaged her back so she's flipping out," I said texting back. I wrote, "I'm talking to NATE!! HE came up to MY table! I'm FLIPPIN OUT! I'll txt ya later!"

He smiled. "Hey, I better get going. My band probably wants to get out of here," he said.

"Yeah, my dad probably wants to get going here soon too," I said grabbing my notebook and putting it in the front compartment of my laptop bag.

"Yeah, well here's my number. Text or call me some time. Maybe we could do something while we're not on tour," he said writing his cell number on a piece of paper.

"That would be great," I said ripping out a small piece of paper out of my notebook. "Here's my number. I'll be unpacking for a few days and we don't have a phone so I'll have my cell on me at all times," I finished giving him the slip of paper.

"Okay, I'll make sure I will," he said smiling and walking back to Jason and Shane. I hadn't realized it but my dad was watching the whole scene. Oh gosh.

* * *

OH, something to add to the disclaimer, I actually do own that story, the drawings for the characters, and the idea so **DON'T STEAL IT!**

_-Sky_


	5. Chapter 5

OOOHHH What does Sky's dad think about this whole famous/non-famous sitchiation (yes, I spelled it that way on purpose so its not situation, its sitchiation) ??

Diclaimer: You know I own NOTHING. Okay maybe thats a bit melodramatic but you know what I'm trying to get across to you guys.

* * *

"So I see that famous boy took a liking to you," my dad said with a smile and a look that said 'do you really expect me not to notice?'.

"Yeah, I guess," I said smiling to myself. We pulled into our driveway.

"I think he did," my dad said opening up his door and I followed. I grabbed my laptop bag and shut the door.

"So?" I asked.

"Well I was just saying," he said opening the door. "I don't really know if you should be hanging out with a famous person."

"Why not? It's not like anything bad is going to happen to me," I said.

"Well all the paparazzi, and magazines that are solely for the purpose of coming up with junk stories about stuff like that, and that stupid channel you watch all the time. You say it is like a news show for music and stuff like that. You could end up being on that and not in a good way," my dad said giving me a new key for the new house.

"Dad, it's not like I'm going out with him or anything. Heck, he might not even call me again," I said starting up the steps.

"I'm just caring about what happens to you, baby girl," he finished. I am Daddy's Little Girl. Ever since my parents started fighting and got a divorce and moved into different houses I've been on my dad's side. I mean, I love my mom, it's just, I wanted to live with my dad. And even if I do get sick of California, I'll move in with my mom. There's room. Its just I don't want to babysit my brother 24/7 like always.

I went into my new room. There wasn't near as many boxes as before but believe it or not, there are still more boxes. I filled my dresser and closet with my clothes. I don't have near as many as before because of all the stuff I still had that didn't fit, but I still have never filled my drawers and closet this full before because everything was always hanging someplace else or in the laundry.

I don't have hardly any stuffed animals left either because I got rid of most of them. I used to have a ton. Now I just put them in my now empty toy trunk. The only ones I left out were my giant pumpkin that I use as a beanbag-type chair, my giant monkey, my lemur, Zaboo, which I named from that kid show Zaboomafoo, and Eeyore.

My room here just doesn't seem to be anything like my room at home.

I soon decided to get out all my posters and choose which ones I wanted to hang up. My room here was about half as big as my room in Pennsylvania because I happened to have the biggest room in the house. And let's not forget that my posters plastered my walls.

After doing all this I made my bed then decided to do things in my bathroom.

"It needs painted," I said. The walls were yellow. Ew, yellow walls. I had a blue shower curtain and matching rugs. The walls needed to be blue. I set up all my things and put the rugs and shower curtain up. I put the shower thing that held shampoo and stuff and filled it.

That's when my phone went off. I saw it was from Kaytee.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT YOU CAN'T TEXT ME BACK LIKE YOU SAID YOU WOULD?!" she asked flipping out again. I decided to call. It was almost nine and no one is supposed to call past 9 unless it is a total emergency, so I called her cell phone.

She answered right as Burnin' Up started playing. "OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED?" she yelled. I could hear her turn her phone on speaker and Peri started yelling at me too.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULD TEXT US BACK!" she yelled.

"Sorry! I just got home! I was unpacking more of my stuff!" I tried to defend myself.

"Well? What happened?!" Kaytee asked.

"Well he walked up to me and we started talking. And then he was just asking me how long have I been here and stuff and I said I just moved here. He said he lives like 5 blocks from here," I paused and all three of us started flipping out.

"NO WAY!" they both said at the same time.

"I know!" I said squealing a little. "Well anyway, he looked at my Avi Art and read my story about us being able to change into animals. He said they were really good."

"That's so cool!" Kaytee said.

"I know! I was shaking and I think he noticed. And after he left I found out my dad was being a snoop and watching us," I said.

"No phone number or anything?" Peri asked laughing. She didn't actually mean it but that made me remember.

"Actually he did," I said. They started screaming and I yelled "OWE!" into the speaker.

"Sorry," Peri said still freaking out a little.

"OH MY GOD GIVE!" Kaytee said.

"No way, hoss," I said. If I were famous and gave my number to someone I would hate for them to give it out.

"Oh common!" Peri said laughing. I knew she was just joking.

"Hey, isn't it like 1 in the morning?" I asked them.

"Yeah but seriously, do you think we would go to bed when you are having the most amazing time of your life!?" Kaytee asked.

"You could, but I know. Well you guys better get going. I'm sure no one wants to be hearing you scream right now," I said laughing. "See you guys later…hopefully."

"I know, nighty night sis," Kaytee said.

"Night," Peri said.

"G'Night," I said and we hung up. Man, I miss them already.

* * *

AW MAN! I forgot to make a cliffhanger... Oh darn. Oh well.

_-Sky_


	6. Chapter 6

What is to ly in this chapter? I DON'T KNOW! Find out for yourself you lazy bums!(JOKING JOKING! Lol, Can't you take a joke? Hehe ;) )

Disclaimer: Don't own Camp Rock, its origional characters or anything else from it.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and looked at my alarm clock. It said 9:02. If it were Pennsylvania it would be like 1. That would be about average. Yes, I sleep late. The first thing I did was check my phone. The screen flashed '3 NEW TXT MESSAGES'

I went to my inbox. I went to the first one. Kaytee. "Hey I felt like txtn ya cuz I couldn't sleep. Hope ur havn a good day in Cali!"

The next was Elli. "Hey are you in Cali yet? Call me or txt ASAP!"

The last one was from Nate. Oh my gosh, Nate. "Hey. Sorry it's early but I got bored." It said, "Message received at 8:56 am" at the bottom.

I replied to Nate first. "Hey. Just got up. Not to early. I normally get up around noon in PA so the I didn't really get any jetlag." I pressed send and went to text Elli back.

"Been here for about a day. OMG you would never believe who I met yesterday! NATE FROM CONNECT THREE!" I sent that to her and got a text back from Nate.

"That's good. So what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing yet. I will be finishing up unpacking and getting some blue paint sometime soon I hope." I texted back. He called about a minute after I texted him.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi. So what's the blue paint for?" he asked.

"Well, I get my own bathroom and my bathroom at my old house was blue. And the walls of my new bathroom are yellow. And not only do I not like that as a wall color, but it totally clashes!" I said.

He laughed a little. "I don't care for yellow walls much either."

"Yeah…Ow!" I said tripping over one of the boxes in my room.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Tripped over a stupid box," I said opening the box. "Oo, it's my photos and art stuff."

"Huh?" he asked confused.

"The stuff in the box," I said. I went over to turn on my radio. Play My Music started playing. Gosh, is that the only song in the universe anymore?

"Are you playing Play My Music?" he asked. I could tell he was smiling.

"It's playing on the radio," I said putting some pictures up on my bookshelf. One of my favorites was the one of me and Peri having a breakfast buffet in my dining room.

"Of course," he said.

"Hey can you hold on, my friend Elli is calling through," I asked.

"This early?" he laughed, "Sure."

"Hello?" I asked.

"Heyy! No way did you meet Nate!" Elli said through the phone.

"Yeah, I did!" I said getting excited.

"You so did not. You couldn't have seriously. Did you?" she asked.

"Yes! And I'm no the phone with him right now!" I said.

"Oh my gosh do a three way!" she demanded.

"I don't know how!" I said.

"Well figure it out!" she replied.

"You'll get to talk to him or one of the other guys from Connect Three sometime, I gotta go," I said.

"'Kay, see ya!" she said and hung up. I went back to Nate.

"I'm back," I said.

"That's cool. Did you tell her you were talking to Connect Three's _Nate_?" he asked sarcastically.

"That's actually the reason why she called," I replied laughing a little. He laughed too.

"So what are you doing today besides getting paint?" he asked.

"Probably nothing seeing as I just moved here."

"Do you wanna catch a movie or something?" Oh my gosh did he really just ask me that?

"Uh, sure. I'll have to go ask my dad though. Wait a sec," I said.

"Okay," he said. Again, I could tell he was smiling.

"DAD!" I yelled from the top of the steps. He was in his room

"What?" he asked.

"Nate asked if I could go see a movie today, you know, after I'm done unpacking and all. So, could I go?" I asked crossing my fingers. Please say yes!!

"Uh, I don't know. What time is it?" he asked.

"Like 9:15, and I mean in the morning," I said smiling.

"Yeah, I can tell," he said. "Oh, I guess.

"YES!" I whispered to myself. "Thank you!" I said smiling.

"Yeah," he said.

"My dad said its fine," I said talking to Nate now.

"That's great. So should I pick you up about six thirty?" he asked.

"That sounds excellent. What are we going to see?" I asked trying to hold myself back from flipping out.

"How about Journey to the Center of the Earth?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said. We said our goodbyes and when I hung up I was jumping up and down. "I GOT A DATE WITH NATE! I GOT A DATE WITH NATE!!" The first thing I did was text Peri, Kaytee, and Elli.

* * *

OOHH COOL DATE COMING UP SOON! Hehe

R&R peepsiddles

_-Sky_


	7. Chapter 7

I'm LATE! I'm LATE! For a very important DATE!

I AM EVER SO SORRY FOR NOT WRITING IN A GAGILLION DAYS!! I have been so busy lately! for the past two weeks I've had to do something every day and a TON TON TON of homework!!

I AM SO SORRY! R&R so I'm more motivated D

* * *

I looked at my phone. It said Kaytee's Aunt.

"Hey guys," I said putting it on speaker.

"OH MY GOD!!" they screamed at the same time.

"SHH!" I said laughing. I was trying not to get paint on my phone. It was about 4:30 and I've been painting for about an hour now.

"YOU GOT A DATE WITH NATE! I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO FLIP!" Kaytee said.

"SERIOUSLY!" Peri said.

"Okay well still. I didn't flip out that much. Well, maybe I did but I was just jumping around," I replied to them both.

"You should have!! Nate from Connect freakin' THREE!" Peri said laughing.

"You know, I wouldn't think you would have flipped out this much Per," I said laughing a little and trying not to get paint on the ceiling.

"I know, I'm surprised too," she said.

"Well I'm still flipping out here. OOOHHH yeah," Kaytee started. "I'm so pissed at you right now it's not even funny," she said.

"If you wanted to date Nate you should have come along with me!" I said in defense. "And besides, I'm not the one that started talking to him. He's the one that asked me out."

"I know I'm just bustin' ya'," she said laughing a little.

"Well I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to wear," I said.

"Do you still have that brown plaid miniskirt?" Peri asked.

"It's dirty," I replied.

"Mhm…" she said in thought. "How about your black and blue plaid one?"

"Clean," I said.

"And your black tee-shirt with the hood?" she asked.

"Clean."

"Wear that," she said.

"Thanks Per," I said.

"Hey what about me?" asked Kaytee.

"Did you help?" I asked.

"No…" she said.

"Okay. Well I gotta go. I'm painting my bathroom. See ya later," I said.

"BYE!" they said at the same time.

I just had to finish the wall that the door was on.

When I got finished I walked downstairs.

"Hey dad, I just finished painting. Can I use your bathroom to shower?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said. "What time is Nate picking you up?"

"Six thirty," I said looking at my phone for the time. It was about 5.

"Okay," he said trying to remember where he put everything.

I took a shower and got ready. By the time I was completely satisfied with myself it was 6:23.

I went downstairs hoping he wasn't always early like my grandma. I turned on the TV that I and my dad put in the living room today. I switched through the channels writing down the channels that I like on a piece of paper. I got to ABC Family and saw they had Camp Rock playing. Oh My Gosh. They are EVERYWHERE! I changed it to SciFi and saw that they were playing Cabin Fever again.

After a few minutes the doorbell rang. I got up and went to the door.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey," he smiled back.

"Come in, I'm sure my dad wants to talk before we get going," I said rolling my eyes at the last part.

"Of course," he said like the gentleman he was.

"Dad, Nate's here," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Oh. Hello Nate," my dad said.

"Hi, Mr.-" he cut himself off. I forgot to tell him my last name.

"Keyman," I finished for him. He stuck out his hand and my dad shook it.

My dad stood straight up and put both hands in his pockets. I know that stance. _Great…_

"Now I want you two to know that if you do anything in that movie theatre tonight I will not let my daughter do anything else with you," he said to Nate. "No making out or anything when there's good part or anything," he finished talking to both of us.

"We wont, Dad," I said.

"I will treat your daughter like a lady, I assure you," Nate said smiling. He knew exactly what to say to my dad. It was like, amazing.

"Alright. Love you, baby girl," he said bringing me in a hug and kissing the top of my head.

"Love you, Dad," I said as Nick and I walked outside to begin our date.

* * *

OOOHHH! Another one of my infamous cliffhangers. I guess you'll have to wait to see what happens! Not... I have to Post like 5 more chapters to make this up to you guys! (and can you believe it, I have 5 more chapters already written!)

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

_-Sky_


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

And the date...

I forgot the disclaimer last chapter because I was in a rush to post it...

**disclaimer:** I own nada...and fyi, if you haven't seen Journey to the Center of the Earth and want to see it, theres a tad bit of a spoiler, but just about a sentences worth.

When we walked down the sidewalk there was Jason waiting in the car. Man, it sucks that we're both only 15.

"Hello," Jason said as Nate held the door open for me.

"Hi, and thank you," I said to both of them.

"So, what movie are you guys going to see?" Jason asked.

"Journey to the Center of the Earth," Nate answered him getting in the car next to me.

"I heard that was really good. It's 3D," he said pulling out of my driveway.

"Yeah, it is," I said.

"How do you know?" Nate asked.

"I didn't tell you but I've seen it. I really liked it and I thought it would be awesome if I saw it with you," I said smiling.

"Oh that's nice to hear!" he said laughing a little.

"I know. Me and Peri have a special handshake because of it," I said smiling. "It's like this," I said making my hand look like it was talking then wiggled my middle and index fingers.

"And what is that supposed to represent?" he asked.

"You'll see in the movie," I said smiling still.

Jason pulled up to the theatre and dropped us off.

"Call when you need a ride home," he said through the passenger side window.

"Okay," Nate said waving. I smiled at him and said thanks.

"No prob," he said driving off.

When the movie ended we stood outside on the sidewalk and Nate called Jason.

"Can you come pick us up now?" Nate asked him through the phone.

"Thanks, bye," he said again. He hung up and looked at me.

"Do you know what the handshake means now?" I asked.

"Yeah, the first thing was the fish that scared everyone to death and the finger thing was the bug at the beginning," he said smiling. Gosh, that smile could make a cold hearted widow melt. And by cold, I mean as cold as Antarctica.

"Yeppo!" I said smiling. "So, d'ya like the movie?"

"Yeah, I thought it was really good," he said looking for Jason.

When Jason drove us back to my house Nate got out and walked me to my doorstep. Awe, he's so sweet.

"I had a good night," I said smiling at him with my back to the door. I had one hand on the knob, not wanting to turn it.

"Me too. I hope we can do something like that again soon," he said smiling too.

"I'd really like that."

We kind of looked at each other for a few seconds then we both leaned in and kissed. It was the most amazing kiss I've ever had and I am being totally serious. But it saldy ended too quickly.

"G'Night, Nate," I said smiling even bigger now.

"Night, Sky," he said and walked back to the car. I waited till he got in the car to open the door. He turned back and waved and I yelled, "Call me!" then walked inside.

This was the most amazing night of my life even if we only just saw a movie.

* * *

So terribly sorry this is so short! And you know how I said I would post 5 chapters? Well now I have to go because my aunt just got here to take my family out for dinner to celebrate my grams birthday!

SORRY!! R&R or I wont post more!

_-Sky_


	9. Chapter 9

Well here is the next chapter. Fortunately I got home and was able to post some more of the story. And I again have to appologize for making you people wait so so sooo long to read this!

disclaimer: I don't own anything

(note: Okay, you know how everyone's Jonas Brothers stories had to be gotten rid of, and how all those people who are like 'There's no Jonas Brothers section in here, get rid of it!'? Well, now because of their new show, J.O.N.A.S., coming out in September, THERE WILL BE! MWAHAHA! Maybe then I can post the origional version of this!! That would be KILLER!)

The next morning I woke up with a smile on my face. I didn't bother look at my phone. I just felt like laying there replaying last night in my head. I grabbed my dairy.

_Oh my gosh! I loovvveeee Los Angeles now! I went out with NATE last night and it was the most spectacular night EVER! And we KISSED! You have no idea how…happy and giddy I am right now! It's crazy! Haha well I hope he calls today. I have Have HAVE to call Kaytee and Peri. I wonder if Peri got her phone back. Oh who cares I'm still freakin energized from last night I don't care who knows what._

_Signed,_

_Skylar Keyman_

I finished up writing in my diary and looked at my phone. 3 new texts.

"Hey, how'd the date go?" Peri asked.

I replied, "It was the most wonderful night in my entire life! Even though we just saw a movie cuz WE KISSED!!" I pressed the send button and went to Kaytee's text.

"Every detail on last night. NOW!"

"We watched a movie. He took me home. WE KISSED." I pressed send. I know this is gonna get some attention from the girls.

Elli sent me one too. "GIVE ME THE DETAILS NOW OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES!"

"GOSH! Lol. Went to the movies and he took me home. Walked me to my doorstep and WE KISSED!" I pressed send and then realized I didn't get one from Nate. Damn.

Just then my phone went off. Probably Peri, or Kay, or Elli.

My phone flashed, "NEW TXT MESSAGE FROM: Nate"

"Yay," I said to myself smiling.

He said, "I really liked last night. Especially last night ;)"

I wrote to him, "Speak of an angel, I was just thinking about you. I did too D" I pressed send and then got another text from Peri.

"Oh. My. GOD!" she texted me.

"I KNOW!" I texted back. My phone went off again and it was Nate. This time he was calling.

"Hey," I answered.

"Hey. So, did you paint your walls yesterday? I forgot to ask," he said laughing a little.

"Yes! I am so glad too. It's now a baby blue instead of that obnoxious yellow," I said smiling. I walked in and grabbed my toothbrush.

He laughed a little. "That's cool," he said, "Well I don't really have anything else to say."

"Yeah… I hate it when conversations die. So what are you doing today?" I asked him,

"Nothing that I know of. Maybe something with the band," he said.

"Hey, do you maybe want to come over and help me design my room?" I asked.

"Sure. What time do you want me over?" he asked.

"Whenever. I'm not doing anything," I replied.

"How about in a half hour? Time for me to get ready and to walk to your house." he asked.

"Fine with me," I said. "See you then," I finished smiling.

"See you then," he said. We hung up and I started getting ready too.

When he got here my dad and I were in the kitchen. I just finished up eating and was washing my bowl. He rang the doorbell and I ran to get it. I slipped and landed with a thud on the wood floor in front of the door. I started laughing hysterically and yelled "Come in!"

Nate opened the door and came up to my side. "What happened?" he asked.

"I ran to get the door and I slipped on the wood floor," I said starting to calm down.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm never okay," I said smiling and getting up. He smiled too.

"Come on, my room's upstairs," I said leading him upstairs. I got to my room and opened the door. There were still a few boxes in there. I walked over the picture box. "Lets look through these and pick which ones I should put where…including the rest of the house," I said dumping out the box of pictures.

We looked through some of them and decided to keep the picture of a big group of us at Kennywood in my room and I added it along on my bookshelf. We decided the one of Peri and my friend Marie with our hair crazy and insane expressions at my 14th birthday party in the living room. We found one of my dad and me as a silhouette in a canoe in Maine and another of us walking into the ocean when I was a little girl and put those two up on the wall in the hallway above the stairs. I found another of my dad holding me when I was only about 2 years old. It's always been one of my favorites and I put it on my dresser.

"You have a lot of interesting pictures," Nate said looking through all the ones with frames.

"I know. I love them all. This one was at the same beach trip as the one of me and my dad walking into the ocean. I absolutely LOVE this picture," I said pointing to the face shot my mom took of me at the beach with my favorite hat on. I was only about 5 or 6.

"You look really cute," he said smiling.

After that, we hung up my curtains on my window, put the pictures where we decided to put them, and rearranged my room.

"I'll be right back," I said and ran downstairs. I grabbed a box of Ritz crackers and Cheese-Wiz to take upstairs. I went back upstairs and found my dad arranging the office. "Hey Daddy-o," I said smiling. "Can Nate stay for dinner?" I asked.

"Uh, I don't know. We don't really have anything to eat here yet," he said.

"So go to the store! I wanna make something," I said. "Please?" I asked and put on my puppy face. It never works with my dad but it's worth a try.

"Fine. What do you want to make?" he asked.

"I don't know. If Nate can I'll ask him what he wants," I said and walked out the door.

"Hey, Nate? Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked him as we sat down on my bed.

"Um, sure," he said. "I'll have to call and see though." He took his phone out and I laid down.

"Hey, Shane. Can I talk to my mom please?" he asked.

"Just give her the phone," he said smiling.

"Hey mom. I was wondering if I could stay for dinner?" I heard his mom talking on the other end of the phone but I couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Okay, thanks. Love you, bye," he said and hung up the phone. "I can stay."

"Cool. So what do you want?" I asked handing him the can of Cheese-Wiz as I opened the box or Ritz.

"Um…How about steak?" he asked.

"Okie dokie. Be right back," I said getting up and walking back to the office.

"Steak," I told my dad as I got to the door.

"With what else?" he asked.

"Nate, are you okay with corn for a veggie?" I yelled.

"Yeah," I heard him yell back.

"And there ya have it," I said smiling and walked back to my room.

"I hope you know I'm cooking," I said to him as I walked back into my room.

"Should I trust that?" he asked smiling.

"Yes, yes you should," I said smiling back.

* * *

Sorry this chapter was kind of boring but, yeah. I've got some good ones coming up! Like fantastic good ones D haha. Well, at least they lead up to the good ones. Then I have a good one...that leads into another...and so forth.

R&R peeps R&R NOW! lol

_-Sky_


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter's a it boring but my 'editer' thinks its really good. She reminded me of something I need to add in here too (which will cause DRAMA lol)

**Dis**-freakin-**claimer:** Sigh. you get it already. and even if you don't I'm saying you do.

* * *

My dad went to the store and brought back everything we needed. Nate and I helped him bring in some of the bags and then I went to prepare for dinner.

"Dad, can you get me some of the spices and stuff?" I asked him opening the pack of steak and getting a pan to marinate them in.

"Here," he said setting down some Worcestershire sauce, garlic salt, parsley, chopped garlic, and pepper.

"Thanks dad," I said grabbing everything he set out and put it on the steaks. I put them in the refrigerator and grabbed one of the Cokes. "Nate, do you want anything to drink?" I asked.

"What do you have?" he asked.

"Milk, Gatorade, Coke, Mt. Dew, and iced tea," I said.

"No water?" he asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. Here," I said tossing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks," he said almost dropping it. I laughed at him.

When the steaks were ready to be cooked Nate and I went outside to start the grill.

"I'll be right back," I said and went inside to get the steaks. When I came back out Nick was nowhere in sight. "Nate?" I called. I put the pan of steaks down and walked around my 'yard' and the little patch of grass that goes around my house for him. When I didn't find him there I walked back inside. Okay, now I was starting to worry a little. And where was my dad? I walked back into the living room ad bent over the couch. No one there. I stood back up and turned around and there, Nate scared the crap out of me.

"Boo," he said smiling as I turned around. I jumped about 2 feet.

"Oh my gosh! You scared me to death!" I said slapping him playfully.

"You gotta admit though, that was funny," he said laughing.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. "I'll tell you what was funny. One time I was having a sleepover and I told my friend, Elli, I would be back in like ten minutes. So I walk out of my room and go into the office and tried not to make any noise at all. After a few minutes she called for me. Of course, I didn't respond and she went upstairs. When I knew for sure she was away from the steps I turned off the basement lights from the office. When she got back to the steps, she turned the lights on again and when she was about halfway down the steps I turned them back off. So she walked into my room and stood behind the blanket I used as a door and I tiptoed to my room. I could see she was standing there through the blanket and I just rammed into her through the blanket. I scared the crap out of her! I was doubled over laughing and she said that she was about ready to call her mom, and that if she didn't go to the bathroom while she was upstairs she would have peed herself," I said laughing.

"Seriously?" he asked laughing too.

"Yeah! And there's more. My brother was out in the living room going through movies. And he was laying on the floor because he's disabled and when she got upstairs she wasn't expecting him there and she said he looked dead and that scared her to death too," I said smiling.

"Oh my gosh, that would scare me to death. And you have a brother?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said walking back outside to the grill. I got the tongs, put the steaks on, and closed the top.

"Does he live with your mom or something?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I didn't have much else to say.

When the steaks were done I walked out and got them off the grill. I brought them inside, covered them with foil, got the corn out of the microwave, set the table and got everyone's drinks.

"Dinner's ready," I called to Nate and my dad. They both came in from the living room.

"Smells great," Nate said.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "I only know how to do them right thanks to my dad. He always made them the best at my house." I smiled towards my dad.

"Thanks, baby girl," he said smiling back. Always with the baby girl thing.

"You're welcome," I said sitting down. We said grace and then started getting our food.

Sometime during dinner my phone started ringing.

"Excuse me," I said grabbing my phone off the living room table. It was Peri. "Hello?"

"Oh. My. GOSH! Guess what!" she asked. Normally Peri wasn't so giddy about things so this must be big.

"I don't know," I replied.

"KAYTEE AND I ARE COMING TO L.A.!!" she said and I heard Jon, her brother, yelling at her to quiet down.

"NO WAY!" I said flipping out now.

"Yeah!" she said and I could tell she was smiling.

"That's so cool! But I'm in the middle of dinner right now so can I call you back?" I asked smiling so big and almost jumping up and down.

"Sorry, sure!" She said and we hung up.

"Peri and Kaytee are coming to L.A.!!" I said almost flipping out when I got to the table.

"Where are they staying?" my dad asked sighing.

"No clue, I'm calling her back later," I said still smiling as I took a bite of corn.

"So I get to meet these friends of yours that won't let you alone?" Nate asked smiling.

"Yes you do!" I said. "Oh, and do you think when you meet them could you bring along Jason and Shane?" I asked.

"Sure," he said smiling.

"Per's gonna FLIP," I said satisfied with myself. "We can't let her know that you're gonna meet them though," I said looking at both my dad and Nate.

"I don't think you have to worry about me telling them," my dad said.

"Thanks guys."

* * *

I am NOT putting up the next chapter without at LEAST 5 reviews. You heard me. And it can't all be from the same person. (ahem I think you know who I am talking about XD )

**REVIEW!**

_-Sky_


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to:

for reviewing!

I'm gonna stop putting this stupid **Disclaimer** on here but if ANYONE asks, I PUT IT ON HERE! lol

* * *

After dinner I went to sit on the couch and Nate followed.

"I need to call Peri back and I thought it would be super cool if I put it on speaker so that you can talk to her too. Is that okay with you?" I asked him when he sat down.

"Sure," he replied. I grabbed my cell and dialed Peri's cell number.

"Hey," she said when she answered.

"Hey," I started, "My dad has a question for you. Where are you guys staying when you come here?" I asked for him.

"I'm not sure yet. Our moms are working that out right now," she said,

"Okay, well I just put you on speaker," I said.

"Why? Take me off!" she demanded.

"Well there's a reason I wanted to put you on speaker," I said. I nudged Nate.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh my gosh," Peri said on the other end. I laughed a little.

"See?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh," she said again. I think that's about the only thing she could get out right now.

"Well, Peri, I've heard a lot about you guys," Nate said.

"Is that a good thing?" she asked sceptically.

"Yes!" I said to her over the phone. "You don't even have to be here to accuse me. Man…" I said smiling.

"Yeah, it is. We were going through Sky's pictures today and she was telling me stories about all of them," Nate said.

"Like what pictures?" she asked warily.

"Our breakfast buffet, and Kennywood, just stuff like that," I said.

"THE BREAKFAST BUFFET!" she yelled at me.

I laughed. "CHILL!"

"How could I?" she asked.

"It wasn't that bad!" I said to her.

"Yes it was!" she threw back at me.

"I didn't think it was bad," Nate said.

Peri sighed on the other line.

"Well how'd you get the money for the tickets and when are you coming?" I asked her.

"Well, Kaytee and I came up the plan when I was over at her house the other day. We were gonna beg our parents to death until they let us go. We just had to get into our savings accounts for the money," Peri said.

"Gosh, how much did it cost?" I asked.

"Not sure. Our moms are the ones that took the money out. My mom says she wants to talk to your dad about the whole thing," she said pausing.

"Here, could I just give you my dad's number for her to call?" I asked her.

"Yeah sure. What is it?" she asked.

"555-534-9999," I said.

"Thanks," she replied. I heard her yell for her mom in the background. "Okay," she said getting back on the phone.

"you still never answered when you guys are coming," I told her.

"Oh. Two weeks," she said.

"Cool," I said. "Can't wait."

"Yeah I know. First time me or Kaytee's ever been to Cali," she said.

"Yeah, this is my first time too," I said laughing.

"Well I can't wait. And Kaytee wants you to call her. And I would suggest calling her wile Nick's still there," she said and I could tell she was smiling.

"Will do. Talk to ya later," I said.

"See ya," she said and we hung up.

"So I guess we're calling Kaytee now?" I asked him.

"I guess so," he said smiling.

"I warn you, be prepared. She is the exact definition of the hyperactive screaming fan girl," I said punching in Kaytee's number now.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Kaytee!" I said.

"Oh my gosh I can't wait for two weeks!" she said getting really excited.

"I know!" I started, "And I have a surprise for you."

"Huh?" she asked.

I nudged Nate and whispered, "Yell surprise on three," and I flashed my fingers 3, 2, 1.

"SURPRISE!" Nate and I said together.

"OH my god!" she said. "Is Nate over?" she asked.

"Hey Kaytee," Nate said.

"OH MY GOD!" she said squealing. I held my ears shut and Nate flinched. "I love you guys!"

"I know. Sky's told me all about you guys," he said smiling.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like how she misses you so much and how you guys acted together and everything. And she was telling me stories about pictures she took that we put up today," Nate replied.

"Did you see the Breaking Dawn pictures?" she asked.

"Gosh, yes! And the seventh Harry Potter book release ones too. You know, the costume party one," I said.

"I love the one where we all had giant cookies hanging out of our mouths and we were all hyped up on Starbucks," she said.

"It's hanging on the wall next to the stairs," I said laughing. "It's one of my favorites too."

"I thought that one was really funny," Nate said and Kaytee squealed again.

"Well, Per told me that her mom was going to talk to my dad about your little vacation up here," I said.

"Yeah. She needed to know some hotels and stuff and it if would be alright since you guys just moved there and everything," she said still excited from talking to Nate from Connect Three. I could only imagine her and Peri when they met them all in person. Dear Lord…

"Okay well I guess I'll talk to you later. Its like eleven o'clock over there!" I said.

"Yeah…Well you can call or text anytime. But remember, now you can't call past…5 o'clock," she said.

"I know. Gosh, just thinking about the time difference makes me miss PA more," I said.

"Sorry girly! You can come whenever you want!" she said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Not long after Nate called home for someone to come pick him up.

"See ya," I said to him when he walked out to the car.

"Talk to ya later," he said getting in the car.

* * *

I actually wrote this before the Breaking Dawn release party (by two days) but because I wrote that picture into the story, I wanted to get the actual picture lol(but it never happened! though I did have washable markers in my purse so we ended up writing quotes all over our arms and drawing little white fangs on our bottom lips with my white lipliner hehe). The Harry Potter realease one was true. It was an awesome party. They had guys that dressed up as Jack Sparrow and Will Turner come in at about 1 in the morning and it was soo cool.

R&R

_-Sky_


	12. Chapter 12

Oooo this one is a good one

Oooo this one is a good one! lol we are all Evil Little Devils! (omg have you ever read that book? We aren't _that_ bad but you get the point! lol)

Hope you likey!!

(**disclaimer - "** )

* * *

I went to write down tonight in my journal when Elli texted me. "Hey girl, guess what?"

I wrote back, "Hmm?"

Within a minute she had replied. It said, "I'm coming to Cali in a two weeks because my half sis is getting married and I got my mom to let me come down to see you!" Oh gosh. Peri and Kaytee don't get along all that well with Elli.

"Hey dad," I called from my room.

"I'm in my room," he called. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. "Come in."

"Elli's coming in two weeks because of a wedding," I said simply when I opened the door.

"That's not the greatest news," he said. I knew he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Yeah. I hope nothing 'bad' happens," I said.

"Well, just have them over at different times," he said. Just then I got another text fomr Elli.

"I'll only be in LA for a day but we can hang then."

"She's only going to be here for one day," I told my dad shutting my phone.

"Well just don't have Peri and Kaytee over that day," he said simply.

"It's not that easy. They are coming to see me and we are going to spend all the time we can together," I said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you," he said.

"Ug, you are no help at all," I said and walked out the door.

"That's cool. Per and Kaytee are coming in two weeks too." I texted Elli back. Then I texted Peri and Kaytee, "Guess who else will be here in two weeks cuz of a wedding? ELLI."

I was so tired for some reason so I put my phone on vibrate and put it next to my bed. I fell asleep after about 5 minutes of my head being on my pillow.

When I woke up it was about 7 in the morning. "Ah, to early…" I said laying on my bed and putting my pillow over my head. I grabbed my phone just to see if I had any new texts.

Elli wrote, "Oh. That's cool."

Peri wrote, "Mmmmm"

Kaytee wrote, "Okay…"

I didn't feel like texting any of them. I just want to FALL BACK ASLEEP!

When I reawakened, it was about 9. I guess I have to get up now. I went into the bathroom and looked at my hair. I am such a mess! I brushed out my curls and made my hair even frizzier than before. I got everything to get ready for a shower then heard a knock on my door. I walked out and opened it.

"SURPRISE!" Kaytee and Peri yelled.

"OH MY GOSH!" I yelled going up and hugging them. "You liars!" I said laughing.

"We wanted to surprise you!" Kaytee said.

"What is up with your hair?" Peri asked laughing.

"I was just about to get a shower," I said with an eyebrow up at Peri.

"Well then, we won't stop you," Peri said smiling. Both girls walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"I'll be out," I said going into the bathroom. When I was done I walked back out into my room and Kaytee and Peri were gone. I opened up my closet to see if they were hiding. I checked under my bed and looked outside to see if they were on the porch. They were. I closed my door and called Nate.

"Hello?" asked Nate's mom.

"Hi, this is Skylar. I was wondering if I could talk to Nate?" I asked politely.

"Oh, hi! Nate's told me about you. I'll go get him," she said nicely.

"Hey," he said taking the phone.

"Hey. Per and Kay are here," I said putting the phone on speaker so I could do my hair.

"I thought they were coming in a week?" he asked.

"They wanted to surprise me," I said.

"Oh…So do you want us to come up today?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've got a plan. What are you guys doing later tonight?" I asked and looked out the window to make sure the girls were still on the porch. They were.

"Nothing for me. I'll go get Jason and Shane and put you on speaker," he said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Hey," Jason said.

"'Ello," Shane said.

"Hey," I started, "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Why do you ask?" Shane asked me.

"Because I want to surprise my friends," I said. "They were supposed to be coming in two weeks but they came this morning to surprise me."

"Yeah, Nate said you wanted us to meet them," Jason said.

"Yeah. Well I want to get them back for surprising me. I'm gonna ask them if they can spend the night tonight and if they can I'm gonna convince them to have a scary movie marathon. During this marathon we're gonna have all the lights off and everything so its perfect timing to scare someone… that is, if you guys can," I said.

"I'm game," Shane said.

"I did that before. Scared everyone to death," Jason said.

"I think this is going to be hilarious, judging by what you told me about your friend Elli," Nate said laughing a little.

"I know. So about…hmm…10 o'clock maybe I would like you guys to come over. You can do stuff like tap on windows and when they are watching I could say I was going to get some more popcorn and chips or something and I'll let one of you into the basement and then after about 5 minutes after I go back in the guys that are outside can sneak in. You could get up behind the couch and then whoever is in the basement can burst out and when we all turn around and scream you guys all yell," I said.

"Sounds really fun," Jason said.

"I like it," Shane said. "But are you sure it will work?"

"I'm positive. We'll have the volume up on the movie probably and some background music. And the thing about this is there is a wall that blocks out seeing you guys in the dark before you get to the living room and it doesn't creek like my old house did," I said. "I could pull this off in my house, which is sooo much harder so I think I can get this to work."

"Can't wait. What all do we need?" asked Jason.

"A camera," I replied.

"Cool. We're going to have to let our parents know though," Nate said.

"Yeah. I hope we can," Shane said.

"PLEASE do your best job as convincing them!" I asked.

"We'll try our hardest," Jason said and I heard the door shut.

"Okay, you're off speaker," Nate said.

"This is going to be priceless!" I said. "Whoever is in the basement MUST have a camera with them!"

"I know. I think I should sneak into the basement and Joe and Kevin could be in the living room," he suggested.

"That's what I was thinking," I said. I looked out the window and saw Kaytee and Peri walking inside. "Oh great, I gotta go. They're coming back inside."

"I'll text you and tell you if we can," Nate said.

"Okay. Text me, 'Hey is it going good?' if you guys can. You never know if Peri or Kaytee will check through my messages. Okay, bye!" I said.

"Alright, see ya," he said and we hung up. I cannot wait until tonight!

* * *

MWAHAHA ANOTHER ONE OF MY (in)FAMOUS CLIFFHANGERS! Haha, what shall happen at this sleepover? WHO KNOWS! lol

REVIEW! AND I MEAN IT! **I am officially** **not posting the next chapter** until I get at _LEAST_ 5 reviews. and I might **not even post it then** (because I want more reviews!) so **YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW** if you want to know what happens! **_I'M SERIOUS!!_**

_-Skylar_


	13. Chapter 13

OOOH THIS IS THE SLEEPOVER CHAPTER! YAY!

hehe

Okay, I only got one review and i was REALLY MAD. I figured the not posting would ruin my readers or lessen the amount of readers I get, so that is the only reason I am posting this chapter. Now, I am only half way through writing chapter 14 and i WILL NOT FINISH IT IF I DO NOT GET REVEIWS!!

disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

"INVENTORY CHECK!" I yelled to Kaytee and Peri, Kaytee who was in the living room walked into the kitchen and Peri who was in my bedroom bent over the railing above the stairs.

"Chips?" I asked

"Check," Peri replied.

"Popcorn?"

"Check," Kaytee replied.

"Soda?"

"Check."

"Movies?"

"Check."

"Music?"

"Check."

"Cool. Looks like we're set," I said smiling. It was about 7 and we were getting all the sleeping arrangements done and everything ready for the movie marathon. I convinced the girls that it would be better if we watched the movies in the living room because I have a small TV and the color is starting to warp.

Around noon I got a text message from Nate saying, "Hey is it going good?"

I texted him back, "Excellent!"

We have been subtly texting back and forth throughout the day and we came up with everything. I would have the digital camera in the basement waiting. I found out that we have one of those hatch-type things under our porch that goes into the basement and that's now Nate will get in. I didn't tell my dad I found that hatch yet. Jason will be at the window in the living room trying to scare us by tapping and making noise and Shane will do that at the kitchen window. Shane will stop and go around to the door and Jason will sneak in with him. I will have the door cracked so as not to make much noise. They will come up behind us and Nate will burst out with the camera ready. We'll video tape it and Sane will have a camera with him too for pictures. Perfect plan.

Just then I felt my phone go off in my pocket and went into the bathroom. It was from Nate.

"We've been practicing sneaking around lol. We think we're getting pretty good XD" he wrote.

"That's good D Don't forget the camera" I texted back.

"Don't worry, Shane's hyped up about this, he wouldn't let me forget the camera." Nate texted back.

"Seriously? SWEET! Lol" I pressed send then put my phone in my pocket.

"Should we change into our PJ's?" Kaytee asked.

"Yeah, it would probably be more comfortable," I said walking to my room after I came out of the bathroom. All three of us grabbed our bags to change. Peri stayed in my room, I went to the office and closed the door, and Kaytee went into the bathroom. When we came out Peri had the sleeping bags.

"I wish you had an air hockey table," Peri said handing me a sleeping bag.

I laughed. "That was awesome. Kaytee do you still do that?" I asked her as Peri handed her her sleeping bag.

"Yeah, that's what Peri demands every time she spends the night," she said smiling. We were talking about Kay's 'second bed'. One time, at her big sleepover a few years back, Kaytee had an air hockey table in her room and an inflatable sleeping bag. Peri called the sleeping bag and she put it down in the walkway. That caused some (hilarious) accidents. Everyone had to climb over Kaytee's bed to get to the bathroom or minifridge. So, Peri put the inflatable sleeping bag on the air hockey table and Kaytee has used that as her second bed ever since. But there are a few flaws we haven't figured out yet. Anytime you move on it, it squeaks because of rubber against the table. And if you toss and turn in your sleep, that isn't your only problem. You could roll off. But we love it anyway.

We took the sleeping bags downstairs and set them on the floor in a pile. We moved the table out of the way and went to get our supplies. I popped 2 bags of popcorn, destined for Kaytee's and my stomach, and put them in a huge bowl. I grabbed the BBQ and regular potato chips and put them in two separate bowls. I grabbed a cooler(yes, a cooler. That's what we use when we don't have a minifridge on hand) filled with six packs of Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, Coke, Mt. Dew, root beer, and water(and yes, we drink A LOT…and besides, the guys were gonna be here) and carried it to the living room. I set it down next to the couch as Peri and Kaytee brought in the bowls of snacks. They set the bowls down on the floor in front of the couch and I went to get our selection of movies.

"I'll get the CD player," Kaytee said. She went to my room and brought down a boom box type CD player and grabbed the latest Connect Three CD. One band we all liked was Connect Three. She put it in and turned the volume up.

I felt my phone vibrating and took it out. Nate was calling.

"Hello?" I asked covering one ear.

"Hey. I was just calling to see how everything is going. I can tell you guys are having fun," he laughed a little at the music in the background.

"TURN IT DOWN!" I yelled to Kaytee.

"WHAT?" she yelled back.

"VOLUME DOWN!" I yelled louder.

"Okay," she said turning it down.

Nate laughed on the other end.

"Ha ha, laugh all you want. You didn't just get your ears blown out," I replied smiling.

"Who is it?" Peri asked.

"Elli," I lied.

"Oh," she said spreading out the movies on the table.

"Hey, I kinda have to go… I got surprise visitors today," I said like I was talking to Elli. Had to fool the maniacs.

"Wha-" Nate started but then he realized he was supposed to be Elli, "Okay. See you tonight."

"Bye," I said hanging up and putting it in my pocket.

"What was up with that?" Peri asked.

"Just the mandatory call from Elli," I said.

"Okay, I'm turning this up again," Kaytee said.

"Not as loud, my dad would kill us," I said smiling.

"Okay…" she said like I'd ruined her fun.

"Which one first?" Peri asked. I looked at her arrangement. She had them lined up across the table.

There was Secret Window, The Ring, Freddy's Dead, Urban Legend, Scream, Saw III, and Halloween.

"Let's go… Urban Legend, Scream, Halloween, Freddy's Dead, Secret window then Saw III," I said. I had to time the movies just right. I kind of find it funny that we will be watching Scream when the guys come.

"Okie dokie," Kaytee said and grabbed Urban Legend. Peri rearranged them so they were in the order we were going to watch them.

As the previews started playing I pulled the blinds down on the windows, but left them so you could still see through them, and sat down next to the girls.

After we watched Urban Legend, I said I had to go to the bathroom. As I went upstairs I heard Kaytee talking about how hot Jared Leto is. I was the one that got her into him, she should be thanking me haha.

My phone said it was nine twenty.

"Are you guys ready? We're just about to start Scream." I texted Nate.

"We're good. We're gonna head up around 10 and I'll sneak into the basement. Where's the camera?" he texted back.

"Third step from the top a the door. Bring a flashlight." I replied.

"Got it. Jason and Shane are supposed to creep through the front door, right?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll leave it open a crack. Make sure you don't make noise. Gtg c ya later," I texted back.

"K" was his reply.

I went back downstairs and Peri and Kaytee had the two pound bag of Twizlers and were flinging them around slapping each other with them. I ran over and grabbed three of my own, putting one in my mouth and attacking the other two girls with the other two Twizlers. We were all laughing out heads off by the time we stopped. They had put the movie in so it skipped through all the previews and we started playing it.

I kept checking the clock on the wall for a time. I couldn't see it so well at times because it was already dark so I started checking my phone. It now said 9:58. I pretended not to get excited.

In about ten minutes the noise didn't start. Where are they?

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!! MWAHAHAHA** I know, I'm a _horrible_ person.

YOU SHALL NOT KNOW UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPER!! SO REVIEW ME!

MWAHAHAHAA (sorry had a lot of sugar today)

_-Sky_


	14. Chapter 14

OOOOHHHH CLIFFHANGER REVEALED! I bet ye can't wait to read it 'ey?

Read and reveiw or not more for you! (ooohh! I'm a rhymin' machine tonight! haha)

**disclaimer:** I own nada

About 3 minutes after I gave up hope, one of the 'scary' parts came up. And that's when it happened.

"AAAHHH!" Shane and Jason screamed. Shane grabbed my shoulders when he screamed and I heard the basement door fly open and I knew Nate was there.

All three girls screamed, myself included.

I turned around to glare at the boys.

"What was that?!" I yelled.

"You wanted us to scare you," Jason said laughing. He had the camera and took pictures. Nate had the video camera and he was laughing along with Shane and Jason.

"I wanted you to scare _them_ and have me know it!" I yelled at them. Then I thought of an idea.

I jumped up and over the couch at full speed with a can of whipped cream in one hand, and a can of silly string in the other. I started spraying both all over the guys. By the time the cans ran out Peri and Kaytee were rolling on the floor laughing and I was doubled over, crying because I was laughing so hard. I looked at Nick holding the camera covered with silly string. Jason and Shane were prepared too. They had marshmallow guns. Luckily, we were stocked up on popcorn and more silly string.

"Kay, Per!" I yelled. They got up and handed me a can of silly string, starting to nail Nate, Jason and Shane.

"Hey!" Nate yelled and he started throwing marshmallows from on the floor. He set the camera down on the kitchen table so it caught everything we were doing.

I grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at Nate, it getting stuck all through his silly stringed curly hair.

When, for sure, the guys guns were empty of marshmallows and our cans of silly string were empty, we started laughing so hard I swear the couch shook. I leaned back against it and fell over backwards. That just made us laugh more.

Shane walked over to the camera and said "Everyone say bye!"

"See you," and "Bye," came out between laughs from everyone. I waved from the couch because I was still in an upside down position and hoped the camera could see my hand.

"Bye!" Shane said looking at the camera then turned it off.

"Someone help me," I said still laughing a little. Nate came over and grabbed my hand.

"I am so mad at you right now," I said smiling.

"It doesn't look like you are," he said starting to calm down too.

"I got my aggression out with the cans of silly string and whipped cream," I said looking around the room. Nate, Jason and Shane were covered in silly sting, whipped cream and popcorn. Kaytee, Peri and I were covered in a little bit of silly string and whipped cream, and had popcorn and marshmallows all through our hair and PJ's. I took a step and slid across the floor and a big pile of whipped cream. I fell flat on my butt and we all started laughing again. When everyone calmed down Jason bent down to help me up. That's when realization set in.

"Oh my gosh. We just silly stringed Connect Three," Kaytee said her eyes wide.

"And we're a mess and in our pajamas," Peri said running behind the couch.

"Gosh you guys," I said smiling.

"We don't care, look at us!" Shane said picking Peri up by the arm and pulling her out from behind the couch.

I looked over at the window and saw my reflection. "Oh my GOSH!" I yelled looking at my silly-string covered, whipped cream coated, marshmallow and popcorn filled hair. "Girls, bathroom, NOW!" I said grabbing Peri and Kaytee's arms. They came with me willingly so I didn't have to drag them up the stairs.

Peri jumped in the shower while Kaytee and I tried to get the silly-string, whipped cream, marshmallow popcorn mess out of our hair before trying to brush it. Once we got that stuff out of our hair I got three beach towels. Peri got in with all her PJ's on so I had a basket for wet clothes. I gave her a towel and when she got out she headed for my room for new PJ's and underclothes. I jumped in the shower while Peri got clothes for her and Kaytee and tried to comb out my hair. After I got out Kaytee jumped in and I got my clothes. We were all clean and non-sticky in our new sets of PJ's and we thought we were finally ready to go down to the guys. When we got downstairs we saw the guys had cleaned up our mess.

"You guys didn't have to do that!" I said looking at the clean rooms.

"We would have helped!" Peri said also eyeing down the place. I saw the trash bag full of the mess.

"We weren't going to just let this mess here while you guys cleaned yourselves up. Besides, with the mess we couldn't sit down anywhere or step anywhere without sliding ten feet," Shane said laughing. Peri started laughing too.

"Well now I think you guys need to get washed up. I'll go get the bathroom ready," I said heading back upstairs.

"Oh, we can wait 'till we get home," Jason said.

"No, you guys are washing off here. Could you imagine what your family would think if you walked in the door like that?" I said getting to the landing at the top of the steps.

"Okay, I guess you have a point," Nate said smiling, which made me smile back.

I went into the bathroom and grabbed the basket of wet clothes and took it to the door. I would take it to the basement where the washer and dryer were, then bring the basket back up for their clothes. I took our towels and put them in the basket and got new ones. I dried off the floor from our puddles then got a new bath mat.

"Okay, the bathroom's set," I said bringing the basket back down. "I just have to go put this stuff in the dryer then bring it back up for your clothes."

"Thanks," Nate said and the three boys headed upstairs.

I went down and put the stuff in the dryer then headed upstairs with the basket.

"Can I come in?" I asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah," I heard Shane say.

I opened the door and the place was like a sauna. "What the heck?" I said setting the basket down. "Are you trying to steam each other to death?"

"No, that's just how hot it gets in here with three hot famous guys taking showers," Shane said jokingly then smiled.

"Yeah, alrighty," I said smiling. "Do you need anything else?" I asked while walking out the door.

"I think we're set," Jason said.

When I got back downstairs Peri was staring at me, intently.

"What?" I asked.

"What happened up there?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I gave them the basket, Shane made a joke, I asked them if they needed anything else and I came down here," I said.

"Oh, right. _Sure_," she said still staring at me.

"Yes, right!" I said throwing a piece of popcorn at her. While I was upstairs they made more. She glared at me and shoved at piece down my shirt.

"Uh!" I squealed. I glared at her in return. She smiled.

About fifteen minutes later I heard the guys yelling.

"Oh crap," I laughed. Peri immediately knew what I was thinking and started laughing too.

"What?" Kaytee asked.

"Apparently none of us thought what the guys would wear once their clothes were soaked," I said still laughing. Kaytee broke out laughing. We all went up the stairs and I knocked on the door.

"You planned this," Shane said through the door.

"It's like payback!" Nate added. All three of us started laughing hysterically.

"No we didn't plan it," Peri replied.

"What are we supposed to wear?" Jason asked.

"Your towels until your clothes are dry," I replied laughing still.

"We will get revenge," Shane said opening up the door and we were immediately swallowed by a wall of steam.

We laughed a little and I grabbed the basket of wet clothes. I took them down and put them in the dryer and when I came up the three guys were sitting on the couch in their towels. I couldn't help but laugh. Of course this would happen with us.

* * *

And it would! Haha I like this chapter D You better too!

_**R&R or no chapter 15!**_ You got me? _**You shall never**_ get to _**know what happens**_ in the next chapter _**IF YOU DON'T REVIEW**_ ME NOW! And ImShay(my friend Chey)'s reviews are going to stop counting soon!

_-Sky('s the limit)_


	15. Chapter 15

OH MY GOSH I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN ABSOLUTELY FOREVER! I have been SWAMPED and I feel horrible for not updating! I AM SOOOOOOOO SORRY!!!!

disclaimer: ya get it already

* * *

Joe turned around to glare at me. I noticed that when he turned just a little bit of he towel slid down off his hip. Just a little though. But of course, enough to catch Peri's attention. Joe immediately grabbed for the little undone piece and Nick and Kevin laughed.

"How long is it gonna take to dry our clothes?" Nick asked.

"I put them in for fifty minutes but we're gonna take them out before that to check if they're dry. I wrung them out before I put them in too so hopefully that helps," I said coming over to sit on the floor next to Peri and Kaytee.

When I sat down I grabbed the remote and started playing the movie again. Peri looked at me and smirked. I mouthed to her "Only us" and smiled. She laughed.

In about 20 minutes Kevin asked if I could go down to check the laundry.

"Fine," I said getting up and heading to the basement door. I opened it up only to see a huge spider on the top step. And, of course, I screamed.

"What?" Nick said jumping up and almost falling off the back of the couch. And that's not the only thing that almost fell off.

Joe, Kevin, Peri, Kaytee and I all burst out laughing so hard we almost started crying.

"Spider," I said still laughing, then the spider ran right in front of me causing me to scream again.

Nick got up and grabbed my shoe from one of the dining room chairs and squished it.

"Thank you," I said smiling. I gave me a look. I smiled bigger. We could both hear everyone snickering in the background. Nick looked at them too. We all broke out laughing again.

"I'll go check the laundry," I said, still laughing. When I got down there the clothes were almost dry. "They're still a bit damp," I yelled up the stairs.

"How damp?" Joe came to the top of the steps.

"Depends. You guys can come down and decide if you want to wear it or not," I said motioning towards the dryer. Joe, followed by Kevin and Nick, walked over to the dryer to inspect their clothes. Peri and Kaytee walked to the top of the steps and I could see something brewing in Peri's mind. The light down here wasn't very bright, in fact, right now it was just a nightlight plugged into the wall. He walked down the steps followed by Kay and when Kaytee reached the bottom step, she ran up to the top and slammed the door shut. Just then the night light flickered off.

"Damn it, Per," I said trying to make my way over to the dryer without mauling anyone over.

"Sorry," Peri replied and fiddled with the door handle. "Uh-oh."

"What uh-oh?" I asked apprehensively.

"Uh-oh as in this-door-wont-open-uh-oh," she said trying to pry the door open, or at least, that's what I thought she was doing, seeing as no one could see anything.

"Are you kidding me?!" Joe started.

"PER!" Kaytee yelled.

"Well, I was going to change…" Kevin started, "but now, seeing as we're stuck in here I don't see how I could."

"There's no light, I don't see how you couldn't. After all, its like pitch black in here," Kaytee said.

If only Kay could see my look right now. You could tell she's been on sugar. I heard a slapping noise and a sqee from Kay and Peri's general direction.

"How about we just run the dryer a little bit more," Nick suggested.

"Good idea."

In about twenty minutes the dryer stopped and the guys got their clothes out.

"You can change, we can't see anything," I said, sick of being stuck in the basement. "Try the door again please," I said to Peri.

I heard the doorknob giggle and obviously not open. "And once again. We're stuck," Peri announced for the fiftieth time tonight.

"Ow!" Nick said and I heard a big thump.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I tripped over Joe," Nick said.

"Joe are you okay?" Peri asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

About a half an hour later I heard my dad wake up and come downstairs to get a midnight drink.

"Daddy!" I yelled.

"Sky? Where are you?" he asked.

"We're stuck in the basement!" I yelled through the door, plowing over Peri to get to it.

"Oh good Lord, not again," he said. "I'll get the tools."

"Again?" asked Nick from somewhere in the darkness.

"Yeah. One time I was in my attic in Pennsylvania and the door locks automatically when you shut it. Well, I shut the door, and apparently my mom had broken the lock. I was stuck up there for about an hour until I got my dad's attention to get me out," I said.

"No kidding?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, I'm a cleithrophobe because of it now."

"What's a cleithrophobe?" asked Joe.

"It mean's I'm afraid of being locked in enclosed spaces," I replied.

"Watch out," I heard my dad say through the door. I tried to walk down the steps, but little did I know Kaytee was right behind me. I tripped over her foot and went plummeting down the steps.

"OW!" I yelled. I twisted my ankle as I landed and I could tell I did something to it. I was breathing hard out of my cringed teeth as my dad got the door unlocked.

"What happened?" everyone asked at the same time. Well, everyone except Kaytee.

"I tripped," was all I could make out. I think I sprained my ankle or something.

"Well, this is a night to remember," Peri said under her breath as she helped me up.

"Ah," I said gasping in pain as I set my foot down on the cement.

"Great," my dad said. "Do you think you'll be alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said cringing as I tried to get to the stairs. Nate, now clothed, came to my other side and put his arm around me, trying to help me walk.

"Thanks," I said.

* * *

R&R

_-Sky_


End file.
